Krishnakant - A Legend of World Wiki
'Krishnakant' Krishnakant is a film Producer & Director from India. He is one of the most successful personalities in the World. The works he has done for Companies in VFX & CG Industry have a combined worldwide collection of over $280 million. He began his career in IT Industry during his school life since 2011. In 2014, he joined the California Institute of Arts & Technology to pursue a degree in Animation Production. He is highest-paid VFX Supervisor apart from Hollywood at this time. Early Life Krishnakant was born in a Hindu family in Uttarakhand State (India). He started his school education at the age of 6 year. When he was a student at the age of 11, he started learning Computer. In 2014, he enrolled himself to the California Institute of Arts and Technology, Valencia, California. He was the First Student in CalARTS who was going to answer everything for a time of about 2 hours continuously during his interview. He was the most brilliant student in the whole University. During his student life he always focused on learning and innovations for hours. Controversies - Which makes him Unique to the World * He started his education from 4th standard. * After 2 years of education he started learning Computer. * In 2011 he established - 'K STAR'. As per records, K STAR Digitals is the World's II Multi Platform Entertainment Company in the World. * He made all Faculty of California Institute of Arts and Technology wordless during his interview. * He was in the Top 5 list of California Institute of Arts and Technology. * He is only one Indian till today, who completed his education from California Institute of Arts and Technology. * Once, during his class a girl proposed him, He refused her and he set a Slap on his face ; although she was daughter of an American Art Director. * During his student life in CalARTS, he developed a plugin for Marvel Studios for the film - Guardians of the Galaxy in 2014 and President of Marvel Studios - Kevin Feige offered him to work with Marvel Studios in Hollywood. He ignored the proposal because he want to work on his name. But Later Marvel Studios joined him. Currently, He is connected with Most Prominent Companies of the World. * In 2016, When he returned back to India, He was banned by Film Directors Guild of America to work in any industry except Hollywood. He is called 'God of Editors' in Industry of Hollywood. Bio-Wiki * Real Name - Krishnakant * Nickname - Ravi, KK * Profession - Writer, Screenwriter, Producer, Director, Philanthropist * Height (approx.) - 163 cms. (5'4") * Weight (approx.) - 136 lbs (62 kg) * Eye Color - Black * Hair Color - Black * Birth Place - Uttarakhand (India) * Zodiac Sign/Sun Sign - Gemini * Nationality - Indian * Educational Institution - California Institute of Arts & Technology, Valencia, California (US) * Family - Vinod Kumar (Father), Rita (Mother), David (Brother) * Religion - Hinduism * Hobbies - Travelling, Comics, Cartoons, Fiction Favorite Things : * Favorite Recipe - Fried Rice * Favorite Actor - Rajinikanth * Favorite Actress - Sri Devi * Favorite Films - Titanic, Doctor Strange, 3 Idiots, Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi * Favorite Musicians - Brian Tyler, Danny Elfman, Nadeem-Shravan, Laxmikant-Pyarelal * Favorite Singers - Udit Narayan, Alka Yagnik, Shreya Ghosal * Favorite Colors - Black, White * Favorite Books - Bhagavad Gita * Favorite Politician - NA * Favorite Sport - NA * Favorite Destinations - Ice Land, Cambodia, Nepal, Japan, Thailand, Hongkong, South Korea ''Girls, Affairs & More :-'' * Marital Status - Unmarried * Affairs/Girlfriends - NA Philanthropy According to Louis Eliott, the author of Krishnakant: Diamond of World, Krishnakant's philanthropic activities went unpublicised because he did not want them to be so. Future Prediction According to a speech of Kevin Feige - President of Marvel Studios, Krishnakant will be a Stamp of Perfection and Humanity in this world. Cinema World will be known by his name in Future. Facts * He is known for his humble nature, simplicity and down to earth personality in United States. * He always support creative peoples. * He donated his Subsidiary - K STAR Advertising and Marketing to the UNICEF (United Nations Children Emergency Fund) in 2017. Category:Browse